


Cicatrices Indélébiles

by Blihioma



Series: Je change de Maison comme d'Histoire ! [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Children, Hufflepuff Harry Potter, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Omega Harry Potter, Omega Verse, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-16 14:38:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13056024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blihioma/pseuds/Blihioma
Summary: Jour 18, 19 et 20 - Maison PoufsouffleHarry et Nagini





	1. Partie 1

**Disclaimer :**  J. K. Rowling possède Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages

 **Rating :**  K+

 **Genre :**  Romance, Hurt/Comfort

 **Maison :**  Poufsouffle

 **Pairing :**  Nagini x Harry

 **Omegaverse :**  Sorciers (Dominants / Soumis / Lambdas)

 **Evénement :**  Calendrier de l'Avent 2017

Bonsoir ! Nous nous retrouvons avec une nouvelle histoire à trois chapitres, je ne pense pas que ceux-ci seront bien longs, en fait je crois bien que je me suis trompé dans l'ordre, en mettant les plus intéressants au début, et ceux un peu moins à la fin XD

Pas que je n'aime pas le Nagini / Harry, loin de là, mais les idées retenues pour le Calendrier de l'Avent ne sont pas forcément celles qui mettent ce couple le plus en valeur. Enfin, vous verrez bien !

Pour info, Nagini n'est pas le serpent de Voldemort dans cette histoire mais Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom avait bien des Horcruxes, juste un de moins.

**°0o0°**

_**Cicatrices indélébiles – Partie 1** _

**…**

_La bataille faisait rage, le sol se gorgeait de sang au fil des heures, des corps tombaient, une partie se relevait, pas l'autre. Le soleil couchant embrasait le ciel du même rouge qui couvrait les corps. Les lumières des sorts furent bientôt le seul moyen de se repérer… Et de se faire repérer. Voldemort se tenait là, en maître incontesté, puissant, immortel. Du moins tel était l'image qu'il renvoyait. Il n'avait pas participé aux combats, protégé par ses Mangemorts, contrairement à Harry qui peinait à arriver jusqu'à lui. La prophétie disait que l'un devait vaincre l'autre, mais le jeune sorcier était certain que l'aube ne se lèverait pas pour lui demain. Comment pourrait-il défaire un sorcier plus puissant et plus âgé que lui ? Il était voué à mourir de toute façon, pour détruire ce morceau d'âme en lui…_

« Monsieur Potter ? »

Harry se réveilla brusquement et voulu se redresser pour attraper sa baguette et se défendre, mais la douleur irradia de tout son être et il se laissa lamentablement tomber sur le lit. Puis il se souvint, la guerre était finie, mais son calvaire ne l'était pas.

Il regarda d'un œil morne l'infirmière qui l'avait réveillé, se hâter autour de lui pour refaire le bandage qui avait cédé sous ses mouvements brusques, et qui se teintait déjà du rouge de son sang. Tendant lentement la main vers la machine reliée à lui, il augmenta la dose de morphine. Les infirmières avaient tendance à la baisser durant la nuit, mais son réveil n'en n'était que plus douloureux. Attendant que la jeune femme ait terminé sa besogne, habitué maintenant à ce que cela lui arrive presque chaque jour, il passa une main dans ses cheveux et jeta un coup d'œil à sa chambre. Elle n'avait pas changé depuis hier soir et c'était à la fois frustrant et rassurant.

Un an que la guerre avait pris fin, une année qu'il se trouvait ici en attendant que toutes ses blessures soient guéries. Après quoi, il aurait la joie de connaître le service de rééducation, car cela était autant de temps pendant lequel il n'avait quasiment pas eu le droit de sortir de son lit. Et quand il le pouvait, ce n'était qu'à l'aide de sort de lévitation. En 7e année, alors qu'il poursuivait la trace des Horcruxes, il était malheureusement tombé entre les mains de Voldemort et il avait subi pendant de longs mois, les tortures du mage noir. Son évasion n'avait été qu'un coup de chance. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'était rendu à Poudlard pour l'attaquer et le faire tomber, après que Ron et Hermione aient « renversés » Snape qui dirigeait l'école pour son maître. Harry avait profité de l'absence totale de gardes pour s'enfuir et par réflexe, il avait transplané aux alentours de son ancienne école.

Il avait été récupéré par ses anciens camarades de classe et Pomfresh l'avait soigné et drogué pour qu'il puisse survivre à la bataille. Car il était hors de question pour eux, de se battre sans leur héros, peu importe l'état de celui-ci. Ce retour précipité sous les sorts, lui avait été néfaste et une fois les Médicomages arrivés, ils avaient dû prendre en charge un corps qui n'avaient presque plus rien d'humain. Ils avaient réussi à le soigner autant qu'ils le pouvaient, mais d'affreuses et de trop nombreuses cicatrices parcouraient désormais son corps. Il ne pouvait même pas se vanter de connaître la provenance de chacune. Aux yeux du monde sorcier, il était devenu aussi difforme qu'un grand brûlé.

Le pire dans cette histoire, c'était qu'il s'était réveillé, quelques mois après la Grande Bataille, comme tout le monde l'appelait, en tant que sorcier soumis. Autant dire qu'il finirait vieux garçon, car personne ne voudrait de quelqu'un comme lui, les dominants avaient bien trop d'arrogance pour prendre un soumis laid. Il n'était pas vraiment pressé de commencer les réunions – auxquelles il ne pouvait échapper, car obligatoire selon les lois du Ministère – qui serviraient à lui trouver un dominant et à la suite desquels il devrait faire un choix, peu importe qu'il trouve ou non son bonheur. Heureusement pour lui, il devait encore rester à Saint-Mangouste pour être soigné, puis il devrait prendre son temps en rééducation. Ce moment humiliant de son existence ne serait donc pas pour tout de suite.

_**A suivre…** _

**°0o0°**

Je vous avais prévenu que ce serait plutôt court ! Cette fois j'ai tenu ma promesse xD

Bref, dans cette partie je mets plus en avant la souffrance d'Harry suite à la guerre cette fois-ci, avec même un petit flash-back/cauchemars de la bataille. Dans la prochaine, vous aurez justement le droit à la réunion mentionnée juste avant, avec heureusement Nagini qui sera présent !

A demain !

_Une petite review ?_


	2. Partie 2

**Disclaimer :**  J. K. Rowling possède Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages

 **Rating :**  K+

 **Genre :**  Romance, Hurt/Comfort

 **Maison :**  Poufsouffle

 **Pairing :**  Nagini x Harry

 **Omegaverse :**  Sorciers (Dominants / Soumis / Lambdas)

 **Evénement :**  Calendrier de l'Avent 2017

Bonjour ! Nouvelle journée, nouveau chapitre ! On est toujours sur le Nagini x Harry, pour la deuxième partie. Il y aura ensuite une troisième partie demain et on attaquera l'avant-dernière histoire.

Sinon pas grand-chose de plus à ajouter, j'avais déjà dit dans le chapitre précédent que Nagini n'est pas le serpent de Voldemort dans cette histoire et de manière générale, les dates n'ont pas changées, tout comme les principaux événements.

Allez, bonne lecture !

**°0o0°**

_**Cicatrices Indélébiles – Partie 2** _

**…**

Andrew regardait la scène qui se jouait devant lui avec stupeur. Il était véritablement choqué. Il avait entendu beaucoup de rumeurs sur l'Angleterre Magique et la manière dont ils traitaient leurs soumis, mais il avait toujours cru que ce n'était que ça,  _des rumeurs_. C'était donc assez confiant qu'il avait fait les démarches nécessaires auprès de son Ministère, et celui anglais, pour venir étudier les mœurs des Britishs dans le cadre de son mémoire sur les civilisations magiques et leurs histoires.

A titre exceptionnel, il avait même eu la chance de participer au suivi d'un soumis avec un chaperon. Il s'était naïvement extasié devant le soin que le pays accordait aux soumis et il pensait que c'était justement à cause d'une mauvaise compréhension, que tout le monde se trompait à leur sujet. Mais il avait vite déchanté, il s'était aperçu qu'en réalité toutes les rumeurs étaient bel et bien fondées. Voir le  _Registre des Soumis_  l'avait déjà fait tiquer, mais cela lui avait carrément semblé malsain quand, à côté de chaque nom, il y avait la puissance magique du sorcier, le nom de son mari, et les enfants qui étaient nés de cette union, avec leurs puissances magiques de nouveau, ainsi que leur fortune.

Il ne savait pas à quoi servaient toutes ses informations, mais il avait trouvé cela particulièrement déplacés… Puis il avait eu la  _chance_  d'accompagner un employé du Ministère Anglais, dans son travail de chaperon à une réunion entre un soumis et  _plusieurs_  dominants. Il était resté dans le fond de la salle, mais il en avait perdu ses couleurs. La jeune femme de 18 ans, avait été habillée pour l'occasion, et elle se trouvait sur une estrade. Derrière elle, Andrew supposa qu'il s'agissait de ses parents et ils regardaient avec avidité les dominants présents dans la salle.

La jeune femme s'était mise alors à parader comme une princesse, mettant en valeur son physique plutôt que son caractère. Elle semblait toutefois très à l'aise avec ça et l'américain supposa qu'elle avait choisi elle-même d'agir ainsi, elle pouvait bien faire comme elle voulait après tout. Mais rapidement cela tourna au cauchemar. L'employé du Ministère commença à vanter les qualités de future mère de la jeune femme ainsi qu'à donner des informations sur sa puissance magique. Plusieurs dominants s'en allèrent, ne semblant pas satisfaits par le physique de la jeune femme ou les informations fournies. Puis ceux encore présents commencèrent à se présenter. Jusque-là, c'était presque normal pour Andrew, malgré le malaise qui persistait. Jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne que les dominants ne parlaient que de leur fortune, des membres faisant parties de leurs familles, ainsi que de leurs emplois.

Andrew vit l'employé se tourner vers les parents de la jeune soumise et ces derniers envoyèrent un parchemin vers l'homme qui le regarda avant de renvoyer une partie des dominants. Sur le moment, il n'avait pas compris exactement ce qu'il venait de se passer, il était trop abasourdi par ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux… C'était une véritable vente aux enchères qui se déroulait devant lui…

Il n'arrivait pas à y croire ! Où était l'amour dans tout ça ? Où était le bonheur, le véritable bonheur ? La soumise avait finalement trouvé un dominant et une fois de retour aux bureaux, Andrew avait demandé plus d'explications. Sa demande avait dû mal être interprétée puisque son référant lui expliqua tranquillement sur quels critères les dominants étaient choisis. Tout était d'abord une question de puissance magique, les dominants les plus puissants ou les plus riches refusaient de prendre une soumise d'un faible niveau magique. Puis venait le contenu des voûtes ou le prestige des maisons, en fonction des préférences des familles des soumises. Généralement le Ministère faisait en sorte qu'il n'y ait pas trop d'écart au niveau des fortunes pour éviter les problèmes ultérieurs, mais avec une petite négociation – un pot de vin – le gouvernement pouvait revoir à la hausse les espérances d'une famille.

Puis ensuite tout se jouait à l'argent que les dominants étaient prêts à offrir au Ministère. Bien sûr ce n'était pas présenté de cette manière, les prix qui étaient lâchés tout à l'heure dans la salle, selon la loi, correspondait à une dot du mari à sa future femme… Mais cela ne faisait aucun doute sur celui qui recevrait l'argent au final… Andrew avait été si surpris, si choqué, qu'il n'avait rien pu répliquer.

Il n'était plus sûr de pouvoir en parler finalement de ce qu'il se passait en Angleterre, son mémoire risquait d'avoir des retombées bien trop importantes si jamais on commençait à en parler… Et il ne savait pas si ce serait une bonne ou une mauvaise chose, que ce soit pour lui ou les anglais : soit il risquait d'avoir des problèmes, soit le pays se renfermerait entièrement sur lui-même, comme il l'avait si bien fait pendant des années.

Il décida alors de ne plus rien dire et se contenta de suivre l'homme pendant tout le reste de la semaine. Il se trouvait présentement à la dernière réunion – vente – de soumis de la semaine avant qu'il ne parte pour l'Afrique. Il avait entendu dire que c'était une réunion plus importante que les précédentes, en raison de l'identité du soumis – un homme soumis était déjà un événement chez lui, mais apparemment l'Angleterre avait plus de chance de ce côté. Les dominants se pressaient dans la salle, certains attendaient même dehors.

Andrew n'arrivait même pas à voir l'estrade depuis le fond de la salle, mais il entendit l'agitation des dominants lorsque le soumis entra. Il y eut pendant un instant le silence, une chose assez inhabituelle qui interpella l'américain, mais il ne voyait toujours rien de ce qu'il se passait sur l'estrade. Soudain, les dominants commencèrent à quitter la pièce par vague, et il put enfin apercevoir ce qu'il se passait de l'autre côté. L'employé grimaçait en regardant les dominants partir et son regard se porta sur le soumis. Il était bien plus âgé que toutes les autres soumises de 18 ans qu'il avait vu cette semaine et son corps était couvert de cicatrices. C'était très impressionnant et il était vrai qu'il n'était pas physiquement très attrayant, pourtant il se dégageait de lui un grand charisme et ses yeux verts capturaient tous ceux qui osaient croiser son regard.

Il ne comprit pas tout de suite qui se trouvait sur l'estrade, mais il sursauta presque lorsque de l'employé du Ministère énonça enfin son nom « Harry Potter ». Il avait entendu parler de lui, même à travers les mers et les pays. Le Poufsouffle, enfant d'une prophétie qui avait défait à plusieurs occasions, le plus grand mage noir que l'Angleterre n'ait connu. Il avait également entendu parler des tortures qu'il avait subies aux mains de l'ennemi pendant plusieurs mois, juste avant la bataille finale à laquelle il avait malgré tout participer. Son corps lui sembla brusquement moins laid en se souvenant de tout ça. Chaque cicatrice était la preuve d'une épreuve qu'il avait surmontée.

Néanmoins personne ne semblait être de son avis, car il ne restait que peu de prétendants pour le Lord Potter-Black, héros d'une guerre, vainqueur d'un mage noir. Il avait entendu des dominants dire en partant qu'il était trop vieux – à peine 25 ans pourtant – et qu'il était maintenant trop laid pour s'afficher en société. Andrew n'irait pas jusqu'à dire qu'Harry Potter était beau, il ne l'était plus, mais il n'était pas laid pour autant. Ce fut donc avec un dégoût croissant pour les sorciers anglais superficiels, qu'il observa les dominants qui étaient restés, tous plus vieux – presque 40 ans et plus – et désespérés, prêts à tout pour avoir un soumis, même à en prendre un couvert de cicatrices. Il ne repéra qu'un seul homme plus jeune dans le lot, et ses yeux jaunes vifs, à la pupille fendue, ne quittait pas Harry un seul instant, le regardant avec vénération.

_**A suivre…** _

**°0o0°**

Voilà pour aujourd'hui !

Sur le coup, je n'ai vraiment rien à dire, à part qu'Andrew fut vraiment naïf et qu'il s'est bien trompé sur les anglais XD

Allez, à demain !

_Une petite review ?_


	3. Partie 3

**Disclaimer :**  J. K. Rowling possède Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages

 **Rating :**  K+

 **Genre :**  Romance, Hurt/Comfort

 **Maison :**  Poufsouffle

 **Pairing :**  Nagini x Harry

 **Omegaverse :**  Sorciers (Dominants / Soumis / Lambdas)

 **Evénement :**  Calendrier de l'Avent 2017

Bonjour les petits sorciers !

On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour la dernière partie de cette histoire ! Demain ce sera une petite histoire d'un seul chapitre, puis la dernière à trois chapitres ! N'oubliez pas que je reste à votre disposition si vous avez des questions.

Pour cette partie, je n'ai rien à dire en particulier, Nagini n'est toujours pas le serpent de Voldemort xD Voilà, le plus important a été dit ;p

**°0o0°**

_**Cicatrices Indélébiles – Partie 3** _

**…**

Harry s'accrocha de toutes ses forces au corps chaud qui le serrait dans une étreinte étouffante. C'était ce dont il avait besoin, désespérément, alors qu'un autre cauchemar venait de l'envoyer en enfers pendant son sommeil. Il était réveillé maintenant et tout devrait aller mieux, mais il avait besoin de ces bras autour de lui pour l'empêcher de sombrer de nouveau trop vite. Le corps contre lequel il se reposait était à peine plus âgé, mais il avait bataillé pour l'avoir lui, le soumis au corps laid. Il ne se trouvait pas très beau déjà avant, mais toutes ces cicatrices ne l'arrangeaient pas, pourtant il ne se pensait pas laid, pas quand des lèvres embrassaient et vénéraient son corps chaque soir.

L'homme qui s'était chargé de sa réunion, avait tenté de le caser avec les hommes les plus vieux. Harry n'avait rien contre l'âge des dominants, mais il s'était plus rebellé contre les arguments de l'employé du Ministère, qui estimait qu'au vu de son âge, il était préférable qu'il ne gâche pas la vie des plus jeunes qui avaient encore un grand avenir et la possibilité de trouver un ou une soumise meilleure que lui, sous tous les abords. Harry s'était senti insulté et Poufsouffle ou non, il avait refusé de se laisser marcher sur les pieds.

Et puis Nagini s'était mis à siffler, sans bouger de sa place. Sur l'instant, Harry n'avait pas fait la différence entre l'Anglais et le Fourchelangue, comme d'habitude, et le rappel de son don «  _maudit_  » avait fait fuir une partie des derniers prétendants. Il n'en n'était resté plus que trois avec Nagini, mais celui-ci avait refusé de partir comme le lui avait ordonné l'employé du Ministère et il s'était même montré prêt à monter sur l'estrade pour le kidnapper. Du moins c'est ce qu'il lui avait dit plusieurs mois plus tard. Les autres dominants étaient simplement partis devant sa préférence évidente – il faut croire que la sagesse les rendait plus lucides et plus enclins à penser au bonheur d'un ménage. Nagini avait alors payé la somme minimale au Ministère, refusant de payer le gouvernement plus que nécessaire, surtout en sachant qu'Harry ne verrait jamais la couleur de cet argent, et ils étaient partis comme ça.

Les premiers jours n'avaient pas été les plus simples, car ils devaient apprendre à se connaître, mais ironiquement ce fut les cauchemars d'Harry qui les rapprochèrent. Même plus de 7 ans après la bataille de Poudlard, le Survivant était toujours hanté par ces mois de torture et les nombreux morts de cette guerre. Nagini avait été le premier à le prendre dans ses bras pour tenter de le réconforter et même encore aujourd'hui il le faisait. Harry était reconnaissant envers son dominant d'être là pour lui, de ne pas l'avoir uniquement choisi pour obtenir une progéniture puissante et riche. La seule différence par rapport aux premiers jours de leur relation, était la nouvelle façon qu'avait Nagini pour l'aider à se rendormir.

Au début, il descendait à la cuisine pour lui servir une tisane ou un thé, une infusion qui le détendrait, parfois couplés à quelques gouttes de potion de Sommeil sans Rêves pour l'aider à passer le reste de la nuit. Mais maintenant… Il préférait l'épuiser de la plus délicieuse des façons…

Nagini sentit immédiatement le changement chez son mari, ses mains se mirent à caresser langoureusement son dos, descendant de plus en plus bas. Il déglutit difficilement et renversa Harry sur le lit, le surplombant entièrement. Le Survivant frémit en voyant le regard jaune luire dans les ténèbres de leur chambre, et il sentit son cœur se mettre à battre de plus en plus fort. Il avait craint de devoir trouver un dominant avec  _l'aide_  du Ministère, mais il était sincèrement heureux d'avoir rencontré Nagini, il ne l'aurait peut-être jamais remarqué dans la rue et il ne se sentirait pas aussi aimé qu'à cet instant où son mari le dévorait du regard, une main glissant le long de son torse pour venir se perdre dans son pantalon… Harry haleta plus fort qu'avant…

La porte de leur chambre grinça et Nagini ôta rapidement sa main de l'entrejambe de son soumis, tandis que ce dernier se redressait pour regarder les deux petites têtes brunes qui se présentaient sur le pas de la pièce.

« Mama, Papa, Brayden s'est mis à pleurer et Aslan a fait un cauchemar… » Murmura la petite fille aux yeux jaunes identiques à ceux de son père.

Harry et Nagini échangèrent un regard. Le Survivant haussa les épaules alors que son dominant soupirait de frustration. Rapidement ils réarrangèrent leurs vêtements, attrapèrent une robe de chambre chacun et se dirigèrent vers l'étage inférieure qui étaient entièrement dédiée à leurs enfants. Harry faisait régulièrement des cauchemars et Nagini devait le réconforter tout aussi souvent, cela entrainait forcément quelques accidents qui n'étaient pas toujours prévus, mais pour rien au monde ils ne s'en plaindraient.

« Merci Gwiven, tu devrais retourner te coucher avec ton frère, nous allons nous en occuper. » Déclara doucement Harry en s'arrêtant devant la chambre de ses jumeaux.

Les deux têtes brunes hochèrent de concert et repartir se coucher. Nagini se dirigea alors vers la pouponnière pour aller nourrir et calmer leur plus jeune petit garçon, tandis qu'Harry se rendait dans la chambre d'Aslan pour le réconforter autant que possible. Leurs aînés étaient déjà à Poudlard depuis plusieurs années, mais la maison était toujours très vivante avec leurs plus jeunes enfants, Harry n'échangerait sa vie contre rien au monde, même si cela signifiait parfois quitter la chaleur du lit conjugal pour venir rassurer l'un de ses enfants.

Il entra dans la chambre verte et dorée d'Aslan, qui le regardaient de ses grands yeux bicolores, depuis son lit, la couette remontée jusque sous son menton.

« Une petite vipère m'a soufflée que tu avais fait un cauchemar, tu veux un câlin de maman ? »

Un hochement de tête frénétique plus tard et Harry serrait Aslan, le plus doux et calme de ses enfants, dans ses bras. Il était vraiment heureux maintenant et rien ne pourrait jamais entacher son bonheur, pas même ses cauchemars toujours aussi nombreux, ou son corps couvert de cicatrices.

**FIN**

**°0o0°**

J'ai longtemps hésité sur la fin, la repoussant toujours un peu plus, mais elle n'est pas trop mal non ? Je vous laisse spéculer sur le nombre d'enfants qu'Harry et Nagini ont eu, en sachant qu'ils en ont au moins six XD Les deux jumeaux Gwiven et son jumeau, Aslan, Brayden, plus les aînés (donc 2 minimum) scolarisés à Poudlard.

Je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchi au nombre exact, mais si vous voulez vous amusez… x)

En attendant, je vous dis à demain.

_Une petite review ?_


End file.
